


Vying

by Invidia_Envy



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blegh what else?, But Spidey is too jumpy so they kept their distance, Dense Spider-Man, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hurt spidey, M/M, None too serious, Pre-SpideyTorch, Precious Peter Parker, Responsible Johnny Storm, Self-Indulgent, The others just want to keep watch on him, The usual severe wounds, a pinning Johnny, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia_Envy/pseuds/Invidia_Envy
Summary: "Sue, Don't tell me the whole Avengers are here! I dare you!" Johnny snapped."Well, Reed invited them over for a night to discuss something," Sue said.Johnny couldn't hear Sue after that, too focused in his own internal screaming. Universe hated Johnny, Universe hated Spider-Man. Universe hated both of them.Pre-SpideyTorch.





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny is freaking out.

Him,  _the_ Human Torch,  _the_ ever reckless troublemaker, Jonathan Spencer Storm, is currently freaking out. What to do? What the fuck to do? Oh my God! What to do?!

Johnny had never felt this distressed nor panicked before, not even when he forgot to buy Sue's birthday present, it's even in the same degree of freaking out when he was trapped in the space, without a chance to go back-

_Scratch that._

This is almost worse.  _Worse_.

The fact that he has an unmasked Spider-Man, who was literally the most wanted vigilante in every superheroes' book? The fact that the said vigilante is literally Johnny's best if not only friend? The fact that the said vigilante gets real dodgy about his real identity? The fact that the said vigilante is laying motionlessly on  _Johnny's bed_ in Baxter Building, bleeding and supporting nasty wounds?

All of those facts are making Johnny even more panicked.

It had been the usual battle, Dr. Doom had teamed up with some other villains for what probably the twenty sixth time. It had been very tricky to beat back the prick,  _very bad._  The Avengers even couldn't held themselves as they also suited up to help the ol' Fantastic Four, naturally, because the scale was  _huge._ Johnny got no idea just where Dr. Doom seemed to have the never ending fund for his evil plans, probably some alien sugar mommy, but whatever.

Naturally, it also alarmed their ever so helpful friendly neighbourhood, Johnny's best friend, Spider-Man.

With the force of Avengers, Fantastic Four and some stray Supers, who got dragged in with or without their consents as the enemies attacked everyone and anyone indiscriminately, they succeed in beating the evils back and triumphed.

In the middle of proud "Hey, good job," "You too,"s, Johnny is probably the only one that noticed how Spider-Man limped away sneakily from the public's eyes. Knowing the arachnid is intending to sneak away with severe wound  _yet again,_  Johnny gave a chase. Johnny also intended to scold Spidey anyways, the vigilante freaking held an entire slowly falling building just so everyone will finally get out of safety. Johnny had lend him a hand in flying inside and dragged several people out, before swiping Spider-Man away from the falling building.

However, when Johnny gave a chase to Spider-Man, he followed the guy until a pretty isolated alleyway. Before Johnny could open his mouth and rant, bitching, dissing, whatever same words with same meaning are, Spider-Man pulled off his mask, rendering Johnny speechless and losing his voice for quite sometimes.

Granted, Spider-Man didn't see Johnny when he pulled it off, probably all those blood lost and concussion, but the fact that Johnny suddenly saw a mop of fluffy brown hair out of that mask... Johnny knew he was screwed.

Not even Stark, heck not even SHIELD has the luxury in even knowing the  _haircolour_ of Spider-Man, yet here he is, seeing it in all his glory.

Then, Spidey had doubled over and collapsed right there and then. At that moment, Johnny threw all basic common sense and scoop him up, bringing him to  _Baxter Building of all places!_

"Johnny! Are you inside!?" Sue's thunderous calling woke Johnny up from his internal freaking out.

Johnny instantly bolted off to the door, which was opening rather snappily, and slammed it close again with full body force. "I'm here! I'm here! I'm inside!" Johnny exclaimed hastily.

"Johnny, what was that?" Sue demanded.

"What?!" Johnny snapped.

" _Why_ did you slam the door on me?" Sue emphasized stressfully, she just got home from a though fight, losing the sight of Johnny and figured out maybe the boy is back in his room, licking off his wound. Now the boy had suddenly slammed the door on her, she's  _stressed._

"Well, maybe you should learn how to knock first!" Johny gritted his teeth.

"Come on, let me see your wound, you were injured in the battle right?" Sue sighed.

"No, I'm fine. I'm healthy, you don't have to fuss over me, just treat your own wound," Johnny also sighed as he leaned back on the door, staring worriedly at the unconscious brunette on his bed. What should he do now? He really need to get Spidey fixed up, but he's wearing his freaking Spider-Man suit, only a fool would believe he's not  _Spider-Man._  Johnny should change Spidey's into his own shirt.

But would it be weird if Johnny suddenly has a stranger-  _teen_ (The thing that made Johnny is even more stressed and shocked is that Spider-Man looked no older than he is, no wonder Johnny connected to him faster than a star falling to its death) on his bed, after big battle, and the said teen have so many injuries to even stay alive. How? Moreoever what if they took a blood sample? Spidey once mentioned that his gene is mutated.

Oh damn it, Universe must've hated Johnny... or Spider-Man.

Universe must've hated Spider-Man. Johnny looked at the brunette in pity.

"C'mon Johnny," Sue's voice came again from the other side of the door. "We have Dr. Banner as our guest, although he didn't have medical degree, he was still a good medical personel. He'll patch us up until the more professional one came along."

 _Say what?!_ "Dr. Banner is here?!" Johnny freaked out. "Oh Sue, Don't tell me the  _whole_ Avengers are here! I dare you!" Johnny snapped.

"Well, Reed invited them over for a night to discuss something," Sue said before adding, "Everyone aside for Iron Man is staying over for a rest."

Johnny couldn't hear Sue after that, too focused in his own internal screaming. Universe hated Johnny, Universe hated Spider-Man.

Universe hated both of them.

"Johnny? Did you hear me? C'mon out now, or I'm coming in," Sue tried to open the door again to found out that the door is locked, "Johnny!" Sue exclaimed, "What are you doing in there?! Out now or let me in!"

"No!" Johnny sounded like a child throwing tantrum, but he couldn't careless as he blocked every secret passages in his room, determined to let no one in.

"Johnny, don't make me use the hard way," Sue narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Reed came after hearing his wife's incessant yells.

"Johnny refused to leave his room and not letting me in," Sue gestured helplessly.

"Wow, is this always happened?" Clint stepped out of Reed's back and whistled lowly.

"You bet!" Ben yelled all the way from the lounge.

"Johnny, see? You made our guests uncomfortable, stop being so stubborn and get out!" Sue yelled, her brother is acting strangely, don't tell her he got attacked by something weird and not wanting to talk about it? What if he got mutated weirdly and was afraid to let her know? She's really worried now.

"Don't want to! I'm fine, Sue, Just leave me alone!" Johnny yelled desperately as he covered Spidey with a quilt, not caring if it gets more bloodied. He tried to get the costume off as fast as he could, without hurting his friend more than-  _ouch,_ Damn, that blood gash looked nasty-  _ow,_ Those were-  _ugh,_  Johnny couldn't even looked at the wound without violently grimacing and flinching.

' _Damn Spidey, no wonder the usually invulnerable you was down,'_ Johnny thought as he slowly peeled off the costume.

" _Oww-_ " Spidey groaned lowly, still unconscious, and Johnny practically flung his hands up in panic, joining Spidey in groaning painfully.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sue freaked out from outside the door.

"Shit..." Johnny cursed as he picked up his pace in stripping the unconscious vigilante.

"JOHNNY!" Sue yelled in worry as she banged the door several times furiously. "Open the door, young man!"

"Sue, please, I'm fine!" Johnny yelled back.

"Erm, Torchie, I think you should open the door and let us see your condition," Clint crossed his arms and said his suggestion.

"Johnny, open the door. Don't let Sue keep panicking," Reed also urged.

"I'm fine!" Johnny insisted-  _Fuck,_ Why can't the the fabric slipped off of Spidey's hands?!  _Fuck!_ The boots can't too! Is his power is still  _on,_  and still sticking to his-

"Is he okay?" Steve Rogers came and asked in worry.

"Make way, Sue. Oi, Kid! If you're anywhere near the door, get away," Ben finally had enough of the commotion and also came personally.

Johnny's breath hitched in horror, "NO! You can't come in!" Johnny flipped the quilt to cover Spidey like he's covering his own partner in clandestine love affair and fled to his door.

"And why is that?!" Ben challenged.

"Because... It's because... I..." Johnny thought hard for a good reason.

"Alright, get away from the door," Ben stated.

"I'M NAKED!" Johnny claimed desperately.

"..." Silence is the only thing that could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Funny, now get away-"

"No no no no! You don't understand, NO! Ben if you destroyed my door  _again,_ I swear you won't live up a good life!" Johnny threatened.

"Ugh-" Johnny snapped his gaze to the moving bulge covered in quilt on his bed.

Oh no...

The quilt was pushed off, "What..." His voice is weak, terribly weak, hoarse and  _very weak,_ unlike Spidey's usual happy, cheery and snarky voice. He's so pale.

"Who else in there?" Of course, Captain freaking America out there actually picked up the soft unfamiliar voice. But Johnny couldn't bring himself to answer him right now.

Soft brown eyes met Johnny's electric blue ones, both set of eyes widened in shock and apprehensive respectively. Spidey looked around, he looked down on his battered-  _bare_ body before slowly favoring one side and bringing up his hand to felt around his face.

_No mask._

Johnny could almost hear Spidey's internal freaking out. But he's willing to bet it was "What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?!" on repeat.

"What... the hell?" Spidey stared in disbelief.

"Is there anyone inside aside for Human Torch?" Outside, Steve turned to ask the Fantastic Four solemnly.

The three adults from Fantastic Four looked at him in confusion and shook their heads, "No, Johnny has this room to himself. I don't let him bring any girls in," Sue said confidently.

"None that you know of," Ben grunted out.

"Why?" Reed asked.

"There's someone else inside, I can hear his voice," Steve explained.

"What? Someone else?!" Sue is the only one who looked shocked. "Johnny?! Who is inside?!" Sue pushed past Ben and began to bang on the door loudly again.

Meanwhile, in the room, the two teens are still in a lock-down. Johnny inhaled deeply and raised his (a bit bloodied) hands up, "Calm down..." Johnny said slowly.

Not good, Spidey looked even more panicked instead.

"No one know!" Johnny hastily said. "You're in a really bad condition- no! Don't move!" Johnny flickered again to hastily held Spidey down.

"Hey, what's up? Why is everyone crowding here?"

"Tony-"  _Fuck!_  Johnny cursed, why does that man came back?!

"Aight, kid. I don't care whether I accidentally hit you or not," Ben stated.

Johnny flickered back to his door, "Dammit! NO!" he snapped. "See if I don't die after you punch out, I dare you!"

"He's right, if he's injured and you hurted him more, it will be dangerous, Ben," Bruce Banner said gravely.

"What is this? I thought it was something interesting, turn out it's just Torchie refusing to get out of his room like any other teenagers," Tony sighed mockingly, disappointed that it wasn't some interesting troubles.

"Shut up! Just go away, all of you! I don't need any- Spidey NO!" Johnny blurted out as he looked back only to find Spidey is already limping to his window.

"Spider-Man is inside?!" Tony practically fled before the door when heard the word 'Spidey'.

"You're severely wounded! You'll die if your try to swing at your current condition!" Johnny scolded.

"I've had worse, it'll heal," looking at the distressed Johnny, Peter waved off his concern.

"It'll  _heal_ if you stay  _still!_ " Johnny snapped.

"Beat it Storm, I could stay alive till now meaning I'm fine," Peter snapped back before overcame by guilt immadiately, "Sorry, I meant, you don't have to worry."

Johnny shook his head, he was already used to be snapped on to care on Spidey's weak snap, "At least tell me you have your own doctor to treat you?"

"... I have," Peter's gaze flickered.

"You're the worst liar I've ever met," Johnny narrowed his eyes. It was already easy to tell Spider-Man's lie even with the mask on, now the mask is gone, it became painfully easier to tell.

"You can't possibly expect everyone has their own private doctor don't you?" Peter held his broken ribs in annoyance.

"You're making me terrified now, all this time, don't tell me you just let your wounds healed by themselves?" Johnny stressed.

"I won't die," Peter said.

" _Yet!_ " Johnny snapped, they need to talk about this, if Spidey really lacked anything he could just came to Fantastic Four, if he kept doing this Johnny might not have any bestfriend in less than a year.

"Your family is going to come in any minute now, Johnny," Peter hissed.

"You almost  _died!_ " Johnny practically shrieked at this point, oh the satisfaction in scolding someone when he was the one who usually got scolded on.

" _Johnny!"_  The people outside is getting more restless and it was seriously only through the team work of Reed and Sue that Tony, Natasha, and Clint didn't broke inside to finally get their data on the vigilante they desperately researched all this time.

"And I know you won't stay for a medical treatment," Johnny sighed as he retrieved his first aid box from beside the bed. "Take this with you, use whatever that could make you good again," knowing Spidey would refuse anything more, Johnny readily handed him the first aid box.

"I-"

"If you refuse this, God help me, Spidey, I'll let those people outside to come in. Sue and Reed must be holding the ford right now," Johnny coldly gestured to the door and nodded in satisfaction as Spidey hugged the box close.

"Thanks."

"Dude, you literally saved my life thrice and didn't let me to thank you, just take it!" Johnny said. "Wear your mask and get out, no matter how obsessed Stark and SHIELD are on you, they'll respect you enough to leave you if you're out there," Johnny sighed.

"Thanks," Peter nodded and put on his mask.

"I swear if you say 'Thanks' again, Spidey," Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine. See you around, Storm!" Peter opened the window and jumped off.

"Mind your broken ribs! Stay alive, I can't see you around if you're dead!" Johnny yelled out as the door to his room finally bursted open.

Johnny turned around casually, "Sup'" he greeted his family and guests.

Tony Stark's eyes lingered on Johnny's bloodied bed and sighed, "You know, he could stay for some medical attention," the man then looked at Johnny, "That spider never stayed long enough for us to give our thanks nor medical treatment," The billionare looked genuinely regretful.

"Was he alright?" Sue asked in worry, eyes avoiding the bloodied blanket.

Johnny finally let a smile took a place on his place as he shrugged, "That guy is just that stubborn, several ribs are broken and his wounds are nasty, he freaked out when he saw me, his own bestfriend, let alone you all," Johnny looked out the window.

Captain America sighed pitily, "The young hero is taking it too hard."

"How old was he?" Natasha asked.

Debating for a while before deciding that if he really wanted this whole 'Protect this reckless hero whom always gone before getting any medical attention' project to progress, he has to betray Spidey a little, "All I can say is, he's at the age suited to be my bro," Satisfied, Johnny nodded.

Natasha's brows furrowed, well at least it narrowed the search.

Sue gasped, "Your age? The poor boy."

"I don't suppose you will elaborate more?" Clint said helplessly.

"Nope," Johnny smirked. "It was a chance that I found him unmasked, do your own research."

"Well, at least we gained something out of this?" Reed said.

"Hahh, I'm going back!" Tony dropped that sentence and walked out.

As the last person- Sue, exitted his room, Johnny looked back outside the window. After a while, he sighed. Stupid Spidey, stupid life.

The next day, Johnny spent hours making fire messages in the sky for Spider-Man. The other teen only appeared at night though, however, there's something different in their relationship now...

Nonetheless, because the cat is kinda out of the bag for Johnny, the sight of Spider-Man complaining about homework is now a routine every nights.

But they hadn't quite reached the point where Spidey gave him his real name yet. Nor Johnny wanted to pry.

* * *

**I swear that ending is shitty... I'm so bad at this. So... yeah, Self-indulgence. I just want some SpideyTorch. Though, with me I have to warn you that I prefer Spidey as the uke...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean, seriously Spidey?” Johnny asked disbelievingly as he landed beside the worn out Spider-Man.
> 
> “Not now, Torch-“
> 
> “A strange black goo-ey as an ex?” Johnny cutted him up with an incredulous question.
> 
> Spider-Man looked scandalized at that, “Ex? He’s not my ex.”
> 
> “Yeah? Then explain the ‘You’ll be ours again’ dialogue back there,” Johnny crossed his arms.
> 
> “Well, he once in possession of me and-“
> 
> “Possession, I knew it. You accept that black gooey? And you said I’m not hot? From whichever angle you look at, it’s certain I’m far hotter!” Johnny whined.
> 
> “Johnny, for the last time, Venom is not my ex,” Spider-Man facepalmed. “Moreover, you especially did not have the right to tell me that.”
> 
> “Why can’t I? I’m your bestfriend, I have the right to diss you!” Johnny protested.
> 
> “Yeah, I heard you hooked up with one... or two... or ten aliens when you were in space,” Spider-Man said.

“I mean, seriously Spidey?” Johnny asked disbelievingly as he landed beside the worn out Spider-Man.

“Not now, Torch-“

“A strange black goo-ey as an ex?” Johnny cutted him up with an incredulous question.

Spider-Man looked scandalized at that, “Ex? He’s not my ex.”

“Yeah? Then explain the ‘You’ll be ours again’ dialogue back there,” Johnny crossed his arms.

“Well, he once in possession of me and-“

“ _Possession,_ I knew it. You accept that black gooey? And you said I’m not hot? From whichever angle you look at, it’s certain I’m far hotter!” Johnny whined.

“Johnny, for the last time, Venom is not my ex,” Spider-Man facepalmed. “Moreover, you especially did not have the right to tell me that.”

“Why can’t I? I’m your bestfriend, I have the right to diss you!” Johnny protested.

“Yeah, I heard you hooked up with one... or two... or ten aliens when you were in space,” Spider-Man said.

Johnny recoiled with a horrified look, “Hey! I did not- who told you that?” Johnny demanded gravely.

“Deadpool.”

“Damn that merc with a mouth!” Johnny cursed. “Don’t believe him Spidey, you know he got a knack to spread slander, he’s trying to split us apart!” Johnny gasped dramatically as he let his head fell on Spider-Man’s shoulder.

“Hmm,” Spider-Man made a noise of disbelieve as he raised his brows behind the mask at Johnny.

Johnny stopped being dramatic and straightened with a roll of his eyes, “Fine, okay, you know me. But it’s just one time, and it was just a kiss.”

Spider-Man tilted his head, somehow accomplished in conveying his judging stare through the lens. Johnny groaned, “Okay! Maybe it’s more than one kiss! But she was hot! And I was _young_ also a bit dumb.”

“You still are,” Spider-Man snorted.

“The point stands, I’m clearly hotter than that venom thingy,” Johnny crossed his arms and lifted his chin up arrogantly.

“Johnny, you’re literally fire, _hot_ is an overrated way to describe you,” Spider-Man deadpanned.

“Aha! You think I’m hot-!”

“Literally, not figuratively.”

Johnny sighed dramatically as he collapsed to a nearby wall, “At the very least the alien I kissed was hot and beautiful, Spidey, tell me, is the reason you never once expressed any interest on me is because your taste is just too strong?”

Spider-Man looked at Johnny, confused, “Why should I feel interested on you?”

That sentence pierced Johnny’s ego, almost instakilled him.

“Man, we’re like bestfriends.” Spidey added.

Johnny keeled over.

“That’d be weird, don’t you think?” Spider-Man said as a matter of factly.

Johnny coughed, “Spidey, if you’re not interested, can’t you put it more gently?” Johnny held up his hands and cringed. It’d been approximately two months since Johnny saw Spider-Man’s face, two whole months since Johnny officially admitted to himself that; _Yes, he got a crush on his vigilante bestfriend. Yes, he made it official after he saw the said vigilante’s super-ultimate-secret face, superficial but sincere._

It had also been a month and a half since Johnny decided to just _‘Fuck this sworn brotherhood. I’m hitting on him!’_ after he saw Spider-Man got flirted at by at least dozen vigilantes-heroes-criminals alike. Maybe not as much as _a dozen,_ it was mostly Deadpool, Black Cat, some X-men mutants, some stray superheroes,  some- _oh fuck it,_ it was more than a dozen alright.

Johnny had tried all his killing moves on Spider-Man, but it’s either Spider-Man’s guard is so high up or he’s just that dense for those obvious flirtings went over his head. Yeah, no response. Johnny felt like a loser for getting ignored after he tossed Spidey his winning smile, sexiest-smirk-of-two-thousands-and-eighteen, and many other classic flirtings (That Spidey had the nerve to dub as “you’re being gross”).

Well, at least the others did not fare any better, heh heh.

Spider-Man turned to look at Johnny again, “But that’s the truth.”

“Okay, stop with your honesty- gosh, I’d rather have you lying no matter how bad or cringe-worthy it is,” Johnny sulked as he patted Spider-Man’s shoulder.

Spider-Man pushed Johnny off playfully, “That can’t be done, Mr. Storm. After all, you like me for my truthfulness,” He joked.

Johnny blinked, “Ha...” he laughed, unrestrained and clear. Loud. Unlike his usual obnoxious and mischievous laugh, this one is very different with the truthful amusement. “I guess you're right,” Johnny said, heaving for a breath.

“I like you for your truthfulness, indeed.”

* * *

**Johnny Storm** Today, two hours ago.  
How do you get out of Friendzone? Need answer fast.

Johnny’s new status instantly brought an uproar in internet and his fanbase. People, men and women alike are gaping at their phones, computers, or whatever device they’re on. In just two hours, Johnny’s new status seems to be retweeted and forwarded not only in twitter but also in other social medias- because he’s just _that_ famous.

 **Katlyn James  
** Eh? Eh!? No way! No way! Johnny Storm is friendzoned?! #FriendzonedJohnnyStorm

 **Selina Dione  
** Ahh, our boy is troubled- lol! There’s no way out of friendzone, dear!

 **Colourful Cyan  
** Just try your best! They’ll treasure you, there’s no way they won’t! You’re too precious!

 **Chimichanga  
** Forget about them, move on!

 **Chimichangas  
** They probably had another man in their heart!

 **Chimichanga I  
** You stand no chance pretty boy

 **Chimichanga II  
** I’d like to agree to Chims the First, he has another man. Because obviously the other man is far more irresistible than you. Someone like that does exist.

 **Gun and Swords  
** Just kindly give up and stop stalking him ^o^ go get a girlfriend from your fanbase.

* * *

 

It hadn’t even been full five hours yet since Johnny’s status was made, but it had climbed and rooted itself in number one trending on twitter- pretty sure it also trending in other social medias- but the author turned out to have a very limited knowledge about those.

About trending, Johnny couldn’t be careless. Being in trending topic is not a new thing for him. Sure, he usually would find a time to enjoy and bask himself in the glory and fame, but currently he’s too busy trying to burn a certain merc with a mouth into oblivion.

“If anyone was to be regarded as his stalker it would be you, bastard!” Johnny shrieked (Yes, shrieked) as he tossed another (Or ten) fireball towards Deadpool, who was trying his best to dodge despite failing a few times.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Torchie!” Deadpool screeched as he tried to slash some fireballs away (It worked like bitch. Meaning, not working at all).

“Maybe next time don’t use chimichanga or your weapon choice as your usernames?!” Johnny snarked.

“Fuck, was it that obvious?” Deadpool stopped and asked solemnly.

“I would be brainless and really, really dumb to not know that. YES! It’s fucking obvious!” Johnny growled. “Stay still like that, I haven’t nailed your face yet-“

“Hey, c’mon Torchie, don’t be so sensitive.  It was just a suggestion! No biggie, aye, chill the fuck down man.”

“I got no chill, I’m fire, fire _burns_. Stop moving, I promised Sue to have a dinner with her at seven, I have to nail you to the wall first before that.”

* * *

 

“Who’s there?!” Johnny bellowed as he literally burst in flame, glaring at the source of suspicious noise in the alley behind him. Forget about his midnight snacks that were half-burned for being in the way.

Some noises could be heard again and Johnny raised his flaming hands, ready to throw a fireball or ten in case it was some creepy assholes that emerged- “Oh my God,” Johnny’s eyes widened.

“Storm... thank God,” Spider-Man emerged with bruises and worse for wear costume.

“Spidey, what’s happened?!” Johnny cried out as he flamed off and hurried to support his vigilante friend. “Man, you’re so beaten up! Is this normal for you? God, you’re free to come by Baxter Building _anytime_ if this shit always happen!” Johnny scolded.

“Ugh- Yeah, yeah, could you be quieter?”

“What?! You want me to shut up?!” Johnny hissed indignantly.

“Not that, my senses are overload right now...” Spider-Man quietly explained as he leaned on Johnny more.

“Oh... sorry,” Johnny nodded guiltily. “Let’s go to my place.”

Spider-Man suddenly tensed up and pushed himself off of Johnny, “I changed my mind, you go.”

The sudden change of heart baffled Johnny, “What the hell? I’m not letting you fool around with those wounds, come on! If you’re uncomfortable with our doctor, I’ll be the one who patched you up,” Johnny insisted.

“No, Johnny. _Go._ Quick, I’m serious, call Sue or someone!” Spider-Man insisted and pushed Johnny away.

“What? What did you-“ Johnny didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as suddenly from above, a low animalistic growl could be heard. Johnny froze and slowly looked up, a dark, shadowy, monstrous figure stared back at Johnny and Spider-Man, its eyes were red in rage and animalistic bloodlust. Subconsciously, Johnny stepped back.

“Hey! We met again, I guess you’re good at hide and seek, eh?” Spider-Man waved at the creature and said cheerfully, however, Johnny could hear the hidden nervousness in his tone.

The creature growled, glaring unblinkingly at the two teenage superheroes below.

Johnny shrunk back, “What the fuck you’d provoked, Spidey?” Johnny hissed, wanting no more than to pull his spandex ass and bailed out.

“A sick crazy businessman who insisted to cure himself despite not being a proper doctor,” Spider-Man said.

“You’re crazy.”

“Hey, I’m not at fault that he stole my blood somewhere,” Spider-Man defended.

“He stole your what?” Johnny blanked.

“Never mind, just go flame on and pretend nothing ever happens, I’ll calm this guy down somewhere.”

“You mean, go fly and _ask for help_ while you will try to distract this monster and _stay alive,_ right?” Johnny emphasized.

“Close enough, except for the ask for help part,” Spider-Man said indifferently, he already took a posture to shield Johnny if the strange creature ever had any idea to grab the blonde.

Johnny snorted, “Not a chance, webhead. No. Nope. I’m not going.”

“Johnny! Go! Watch netflix or something!”

“Great idea! What about you coming over for a movie night after we defeat this one?” Johnny suggested.

“What? No! He’s my mess, I’ll take care of him myself.”

“You know, you gotta be the most closed off superhero who never let others help you, funnily enough, you’re the one who meddles the most to other superheroes’ business.”

“I-“

**“GROOOAARR!”**

“Flame on!”

“Woah!” despite bickering, the two teenage superheroes were still very much aware of their surroundings and instantly reacted when the Green Goblin moved.

“Hey, ugly! Ever wonder how you would smell in medium rare roast?!” The Human Torch gathered a big fireball on his hands and shot them off to Green Goblin.

“Storm, you didn’t need to trigger a bad imagination,” Spider-Man shouted.

* * *

 

“Okay, alright. What was that?!” Johnny practically screeched as he carried Spider-Man over the Baxter Building, both were equally exhausted but Spider-Man sustained more injuries.

“Quiet, please. I don’t know, he talked about being Green Goblin but I don’t think Goblin was buff like that,” Spider-Man groaned slightly.

“No, I didn’t ask for the fucker’s name. What I meant is his parting words, the ‘I’ll get you again and possess you a whole, you owe me much, Spider-Man,’ one?!” Johnny exclaimed.

“Oh... We kinda knew each other, not personally, he just came along one day and claimed my blood probably could save his life from a rare disease or something, I refused at first but guilty conscience kept nagging me and I ended up left a vial of my blood to him, and he did get better... Before he mutated and want more of my blood,” Spider-Man shrugged.

“Spidey, this is not healthy, goddammit! How many of your villains wanted you for your body?! First that black goey venom thingy, now this freaky green goblin who is more suited to be an orc?” Johnny said agitatedly.

“Hmm,” Spider-Man mused thoughtfully, come to think of it...

“What? That tone promises bad thing, how many of your villains who were like that hm?” Johnny said threateningly.

“Not much...” Spider-Man trailed off.

“But many, right?” Johnny’s eyes twitched. By God, this vigilante wore a mask for goodness sakes!

“Some just want the secret of my DNA,” Spider-Man said.

“Your DNA is in your body,” Johnny argued.

“Damn kids, what’s happened?” Ben asked them as they bumped into him in the hallway.

“Spidey got himself into a fight with his freaky admirer,” Johnny said bitterly.

“Uh, he’s not really a fan of mine you know, he kinda.. really hate me,” Spider-Man said groggily.

“Oh, a love-hate relationship? Just great,” Johnny growled as Ben snickered at their silliness.

“Johnny are you bac- Oh my God! What’s happened?!” Sue’s stern tone turned into a gasp as she saw the two superheroes are battered all over.

“Ugh, “Spider-Man groaned and Johnny looked at Sue.

“Sue, shut up, Spidey’s suffering sensory overload,” Johnny told her.

“Oh dear, come on, let’s go to the voice-proof room, I’ll patch him up.”

* * *

“So what’s with that face, kid? You looked like you have just seen a picture of Deadpool being himself to Spider-Man,” Ben snickered.

Johnny glared, “Shut up.”

“No, seriously, you always made that kind of face whenever you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous!”

“Uh-uh, whatever,” Ben rolled his eyes and lazily continued eating his popcorn, watching netflix.

“... Do you know that Spidey’s villains are all creepy freaks with crazy obsession?” Johnny finally couldn’t hold himself and began to talk to Ben.

“Uhh, aren’t all villains like that?” Ben said unsurely.

“No,” Johnny stressed. “They’re usually just obsessed for being in control or dominate the world or whatever, normal standard for villains. But his villains were just, what? _Crazy._ ”

Ben blinked, “Villains have standard now?”

“They’re villains, of course they have standard,” Johnny rolled his eyes. “Anyways, Spidey has this one villain which was made from freaky symbiote? Parasite? And they’re alive and have some intelligent to a certain degree. And you know what they want aside for the standard destroying humanity? They wanted to possess Spidey’s body, can you _believe that?_ ” Johnny rambled and gestured crazily.

“Hmm,” Ben hummed as if he understood.

“And the one we met just now, he wanted Spidey for his blood,” Johnny stressed.

“What about Victor?” Ben pointed out. “He’s also obsessed...”

“Victor is pathetic, we’re not counting him.”

“Double standard much? Didn’t you also used to have villains which wanted to do some indecent things with you?” Ben pointed out again, munching his popcorns.

Johnny went silent in thought, “At least they were all kinda hot at some point,” He said hesitantly. Ben rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure.”

Johnny went silent again before sighing, “I think... It’s a teenage superhero things...”

“What?” Ben raised his non-existent eyebrow.

“You know, we’re all good looking, young, fresh, and a bit defenseless at a time, only a bit. That’s why villains like to take advantage of us,” Johnny theorized and Ben blinked.

“Good point,” Ben nodded seriously. Teenagers were indeed prone to get taken advantage of.

“And Spidey is, too nice, too polite, too easy to approach, too easy to reach, the more I think about it the more it makes sense he would gather more creepy villains...” Johnny furrowed his brows, “Including that bastard, Deadpool.”

“Hmm, make sense,” Ben nodded once again.

“Dammit,” Johnny cursed lowly.

Ben grinned from his spot, “What are you going to do now, flamebrain?”

Johnny looked up and frowned, “I can’t just forbid Spidey for going on patrol, it’s his choice.”

Ben rolled his eyes exasperatedly, “That’s not what I’m talking about. Seriously, what are you going to do to fix the situation?”

Johnny mused some more, “Maybe I’ll need to remind Spidey to be more careful... And keep Deadpool away?”

“Nice try, but still wrong, what would you do so your crush won’t be disturbed by his creepy stalkers again?”

Johnny blushed, “H-he’s not my crush!” he defended.

“Nice try, it was so obvious, painfully so,” Ben rolled his eyes and ignored Johnny.

A few minutes later, Sue came back with Spidey in tow. Spider-Man thanked them politely and bade them a goodbye before going off in the middle of night (very early in the morning, actually).

Johnny saw him off from the balcony, not coming inside despite Spidey’s figure can’t be seen anymore. Sue then came out, holding a cup of chocolate and handed it to Johnny, which he accepted gladly.

“He’s a good boy you know, so polite, sweet, he said sorry for being an inconvenience for about twenty times when I get him to the sound-proof room,” Sue mentioned. Then after a while she laughed, “But boy, he’s so dense, I tried to hint him about his feelings and your crush on him, but everything went over his head like a faint breeze, you need to step up your game, little brother.”

Johnny’s eyes went wide as he almost choked on his hot chocolate, “WHAT?! Sue- what the fuck?! I- I didn’t-!”

“Yeah sure,” Sue rolled his eyes. “Yell at me for being such a sweet and supportive sister, go to sleep immediately after you’re done with your staring-at-the-distance-romantically activity, good night.” With that, Sue disappeared quite literally from Johnny’s sight.

Johnny slapped a hand over his face and groaned. His family is such a busybody.


End file.
